


First Date

by GenericUsername01



Series: PRIDE MONTH [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, pride month writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericUsername01/pseuds/GenericUsername01
Summary: Prompt: First DateJoanna goes on her first real date. Her dads are emotional.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> I had no ideas for this, so here's what is hopefully the shortest fic I'll write this month.

“Be careful now, darlin’. And remember, you don’t owe him anything.”

”Dad, you’ve said that like, eight times already,” Joanna said, fussing with her hair in the mirror.

”I know,” he said grimly. “And don’t you forget it.”

”Have fun!” Jim said. "Don't do anything Bones wouldn't do or that I _would_ do. Smile a lot! Don't eat things that will give you stink-breath."

 _"Jim,"_ Bones said.

Joanna flashed them both a backwards grin. The lights of an aircar pulled up to the house. "Oh! He's here!"

"Have fun, sweetie!" Jim called.

"Be back by 9:30," Bones gruffed. Joanna gave a short wave, slung a small purse over her shoulder, and she was out the door.

A car door opened, shut, and then lights spun away out of their driveway with the roar of an engine.

"She's growing up so fast," Jim said.

"You're telling me," Bones said. "She was five yesterday. Going off to her first day of kindergarten, wearing little pigtails with purple scrunchies and a ladybug backpack."

'Oh my god, please tell me you have pictures."

* * *

When Joanna got back home, she found both her dads curled up on the couch, an old-style photo album on the coffee table. They were halfway in each others' laps, all lines of tension drained from their faces.

She rolled her eyes but smiled fondly nonetheless. "Lazy old men," she muttered. She pulled out a blanket and draped it over the top of them, kissing the tops of both of their heads.

She turned out the light and went to her room.

 


End file.
